Maka and Soul?
by redhairdream
Summary: this is my first Soul Eater fanfic. Maka gets hurt in a fight with a kishin and Soul treats her wounds. may continue, may leave as a cliff hanger, depends on yoooouuuuu :) rated T for language and possible future situations


OK first note: No I am not done with my other stories, so don't fret.

Second note: i've been obssesed with Soul Eater lately and thought i'd give a fanfic a try, so if it's a little OOC go easy on me :D and finally, I apologize if anything is incorrect.

Maka hissed, the kishin's nails digging deeper and deeper into her abdomin. Shit that hurts!

"Maka! Soul's slightly distorted voice reached my ears, "Are you OK?"

I used the scythe/Soul to shove away the kishin, finishing him with one final blow. Not ten seconds later, Soul had consumed the kishin soul and hovered over me, having falle to the ground. This was embarassing. Soul shouldn't have to see me like this. I was his Miester, I didn't have the space to be weak. Keeping in the grunt of pain, I wanted to release, I tried to push myself up to standing. I guess that kishin hit me harder than I thought though, because the next instant, blood gushed out out of the four nail wounds and my legs gave out.

Soul cursed and cought me, being careful not to jostle my stomach. "Your not fine. This is not cool. C'mon. I'll patch you up at home." He picked me up and carried me bridal style to his bike, still holding me while he climbed on. He drove home in a hurry with his arms cradling me.

"Dammit. Why does it hurt so much?"

"The kishin got you a few other times, but you never noticed." I glanced down at myself, cursing when I noticed blood leaking from multiple wounds, like the first one, all around my body.

"How the hell did I miss something like that?"

Soul shrugged. "Adrenaline? I don't know." Bringing his bike to a stop, Soul hurried into the apartment and laid me on the couch. I wanted to move but now that I knew those wounds were there I could feel them. I hissed as I tried to shift off of one arm that was throbbing. Soul came back holding wrap and alcohol. Shit. This was going to hurt. "Sorry Maka."

"Just get it over with." He started with a shallow set of slices on my arm. I forced myself to keep still as the alcohol burned. I steadily got used to the pain as he tool care of each one. Finally he slowly lifted my torn shirt.

"This one is going to hurt. Much worse than the others since it is so deep." I gripped his shirt in my fist and clenched my eyes shut. He trickled alcohol onto the wound. I held back a scream, arching my back trying to get away. You'd think that with all the fighting and battles we've been in I would be used to pain like this, but I really wasn't. Finally Soul grabbed the wrap and began winding it around my torso, gently lifting me up every time he came around. I breathed heavily, feeling as if i'd run a mile.

Soul shook his head and sat on the couch, laying my legs on top of his lap. "I hate seeing you in pain Maka. "I kind of wish you weren't my meister. Or a meister at all." He sighed again. "This is so not cool."

I flinched, hurt by his comment. I knew what he meant, I think anyways, but that didn't alleviate the pain his words inflicted. "Oh." I shifted my legs ready to go to my own room and read till I forgot, but slight pressure on my thigh stopped me. "I just want to go to my own room, Soul."

Soul sighed. "Dammit. His hand squeezed my thigh, making me blush. "That came out harsher than meant it."

"I know that Soul. It still hurt." I glanced away. This was weird. I've never been in this kind of situation with Soul. We always just came home to do our our thing. This kind of thing made me quite nervous.

"I'm sorry Maka. That was uncool of me."

"That's alright Soul. But next time you make an asshole comment like that expect a Maka-chop." I grinned to myself. Well, this turned out pretty good.

"Maka!"He paused, then grinned. " I think you need to get some sleep." suddenly he grabbed me around the waist and tossed me over his shoulder.

I shrieked, "Soul! Put me down!"

"I will. On your bed." He tossed me onto the bed, Then proceeded to go to my dresser and pull out a pair of yellow pajama shorts and a black tank top. "Put your bed clothes on and go to bed, or i'll do it for you."

I blushed hard. I wasn't sure if that was a very good image or not. Which scared me to all hell. "Ok! Get out!" Soul grinned and turned to leave. Before he could get to the door I cleared my throat. "Hey, Soul?"

He paused. "Yes, Maka?"

"Thanks. You know, for taking care of me."

"Of course Maka. It's my job." He smiled a little, flashing teeth, and closed the door behind him.

Ok so tell me what you think? I may continue, I may not. It depends on the reviews I guess. R&amp;R pllleeeassseee


End file.
